You did the right thing
by MissingMommy
Summary: When Rose finds her boyfriend, Adam Creevey, in a compromising position with her cousin, she is finally forced to break up with him. Scorpius tries to get Rose to understand that she did the right thing. Ps, they don't get together. One-shot.


A/n- It's me again with another Rose/Scorpius one-shot that continuiously bothers me. So I fel the need to share. Hope you enjoy.

Rose stepped off the Hogswart express, walking quietly behind her favorite cousin, Al. Scorpius stood beside her, frequently shooting her apologetic looks. She pretended not to notice the looks she was recieving, knowing that he meant nothing by them. She was frustrated with Al and Scorpius.

Since she found her boyfriend in a compromising position with her cousin in the head's compartment, they wouldn't leave her alone. But she thought it was better they didn't leave her alone. She was ready to _Avada Kadavra _ them both. If Al wouldn't have noticed her look and, with the help of Scorpius, dragged her out, she would have done it.

Al was walking quickier than she wanted, he was already standing with their family when Scorpius and herself neared. Before she could join her family, her ex-boyfriend stopped her.

"Rose," Adam Creevey nodded. He ran his hand through is thick, sandy blonde hair. "I'm-" He started to speak.

"I don't care if you're sorry. It's not going to change anything," she replied coolily. She tried to walk away, but Adam grabbed her upper arm. She glared at him. "I'm going to give you five second to take you hands off of me before I hex you," she spat.

He let go quickly. "I just came here to talk," he started at her.

"What do you hope to achieve by talking. Getting me back, because if that is what you want, you need to start walking away now," she shook her head. Her auburn hair falling in her face.

"We can work through this," he said, uncertainly, as if he was trying to convince himself.

"No we can't. I overlooked it when it was other girls. I looked the other way when you didn't show up to a date. I stupidly told myself that you weren't cheating on me. If you were, the girls were whores. But the more people came to me, telling me exactly what you were doing. They told me _names_. They were people who I knew weren't whores," she shook her head.

"They were whores," he tried to justify himself.

"I just want to know why you did it. Because I wasn't going to give you what you wanted? I wasn't giving it up quickly enough for your liking? So you had to go sleep with all thoses other girls?" she asked.

"Yes," he replied, shrugging his shoulders indifferently.

"I really thought I could handle the idea of you cheating. I honestly did. But I couldn't and I won't anymore. Exspecially after I found you with _her_. She is my flesh and blood, my cousin. How could you?" she asked, loudly. By this time in their arguement, everyone near them was watching intently. "I bet it was because she gave it up when I wouldn't."

"Yes, she did what you wouldn't. She knew what I wanted and gave me it," he smirked.

"Was every girl a way to get back at me for not shagging you?" she asked.

"Basically," he replied.

"And now you want to get back with me?" she asked.

"Will you shag me?" he asked.

"Not a chance," she replied.

"Then no," he answered.

"Get out of my face. You disgust me," she pointed.

As Adam walked away, Scorpius spoke, "You did the right thing."

"Why does it feel like it was so wrong?" she looked up at him, tears clouding her eyes. She willed them to stay back.

"Because you're trying to please everyone else, but forgetting who you need to be pleasing. Yourself," Scorpius stood in front of her.

"I'm not a people pleaser," she replied, her voice threatening to crack.

"Rosie, we both know that you are a people pleaser. Wether you want to admit it or not," he replied.

"Tell me who I'm trying to please then," she demanded.

He ran his hands through his platinum blonde hair. "You're pleasing everyone but yourself. You stayed with that git for 6 months despite what you were being told. And don't stay to deny it. You know that you were trying to please that stupid git. Let's see, you try to please your family by playing quidditch."

She stared at him, "Pleasing my family by playing quidditch?"

"Yes, don't play stupid, Rosie. Anyone with eyes can see that you loathe quidditch. You only play it to please your family. You are _terrified_ of flying. You are the least graceful person I have ever seen on a broom until you save your first goal. Then you are as graceful as any other person on that pitch. You only play so that you have something in common with your family. You talk about it because that is the only thing your guy cousin ever talk about. You feel the need to play quidditch because that is the only thing you think will make a relationship with your dad," Scorpius explained.

"Quidditch doesn't make a relationship with my dad," she tried to argue.

"You seem to think so. You took the position that he played. You hate being a keeper. If anything you would prefer to play a beater. You want a good relationship with your dad, so you gave up the only position you would want to play to have that connection with your dad," Scorpius shook his head.

"Why do you think-" she started.

"I don't think any of this, Rosie. I know this stuff. You've always tried to please your family. And you felt like you lost your relationship with your dad when you ended up in Ravenclaw. Besides Al, your the only Weasley not sorted into Gryffindor. You feel left out, different from the rest of your family. You try to please everyone so you feel like you have something in common with them. You want to belong so badly that you will do anything, Rosie. And in the mist of trying to please everyone else, you forgetting to make yourself happy. That's all that really should matter, is your happiness," Scorpius explained.

"I don't want to be different. I want to belong," she shook with anger.

"Sometimes being different isn't so bad," he replied. "Rosie, you're not happy. You've been trying to please everyone for so long, that's all you know anymore. You don't even know how to make yourself happy anymore."

"I am happy," shook her head.

"Anyone can see that you're not happy. They just aren't looking close enough," Scorpius replied. "And the reason they don't see your unhappiness is because you put on this mask of fake happiness."

"I don't fake happiness," she replied.

"Really? So you're saying that every thing I have said is wrong?" he demanded. When she couldn't respond, he said, "Exactly. You can't because you know deep down that everything I have said is right. You just don't want to face the facts."

"Rosie, is this true?" her father's voice sounded behind the two of them.

Rose turned to see her family staring at her. Al walked up and put his arm around her shoulder.

"Yes," she replied, welcoming the hug from Al.

"You know I have always been proud of you, Rosie. Even if you weren't in Gryffindor. Everyone is proud of you. Ravenclaw isn't different from Gryffindor. You don't need to play quidditch to connect with anyone in the family. We will love you for who you are, not what you try to be," her dad said.

"It's just so much easier to try and please everyone," she replied.

"Why don't we go have fun for a little bit," Al suggested. "Just you, me, and Scorpius."

"Sounds like a plan to me," she smiled.

Scorpius pointed to his trunk, and it disappeared. He, then, did the same for Rose's and Al's trunks. He offered his arm to Rose. "You know where to go, Al."

With that, the trio was off to drink their worries away in a bar in Sweden.

A/n- was it good? Please review!


End file.
